In Search of Lost Hope
by Ziur
Summary: Kadaj returns to try again and restore his mother but can Cloud raise his sword again to stop him? Ch.3 is up: Kadaj runs into some unwanted trouble and learns a new way to make gil.
1. Renewal

So here I am once again trying to write a story. Well, we all know where this is going. But, my friend from school "inspired" me to try again. But if I was ever gonna finish anything. It would be a FF7 fanfic. WARNING: This fanfic makes references to Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. If you have not seen the movie yet I HIGHLY recommend that you do not read this fanfic. TRUST ME.

Oh yeah, Squarsoft owns FF7, not me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Renewal

The mist was heavy as the last remains of the Shin-Ra rusted away even more after Sephiroth's reappearance. Small amounts of the lifestream could still be found in puddles or in the dark crevasses where light never shone. The darkness brought on by Sephiroth was no longer evident and the aura of despair he'd left behind finally began to dissipate. Yet, in those dark, murky corners of Shin-Ra some beings weren't quite ready to die. Regardless of their intentions, even the cruelest of souls had some sort of love in their heart… even if it was only for their kind.

Small amounts of energy began to arise from the remnants of the lifestream. Three silver-haired men formed; each in an eerie, ethereal form hardly visible to the human eye…but perfectly obvious to each other.

One of the three men, the tallest of the three with rough hair, tried to speak but his voice came out weak and fading, "Broth… brother… where's… mother…?" The shortest of the three with the shortest hair answered in an equally weak voice but with a hint of pain in it, "I couldn't… I couldn't save her… I failed…" The man began to make strange sniffling noises; which sounded oddly like crying. "You can't cry… big brother… you're… not me…" replied the taller man. A small smirk appeared on the elder man's face as the third man with long hair spoke as well; except with a rage in his voice, "It wasn't you big brother! It was Se… Sephiroth who failed! It's his fault… all his fault…" The three brothers grew dimmer as time went on. With every hour of a second that passed, more of their remaining life force diminished. They merely stood there staying in each others presence as the trio waited to be sent to wherever they were meant to go.

The spirit with the longest hair broke their silence with a proposal to his younger brother, "Loz… I believe… we can still… be useful…" Loz, the youngest, looked up slowly at his brother with a quizzical look, "I can't be useful… I'm dead…". Loz began to weep silently at the thought of his own demise when his brother interrupted him. "We can't… go back… Loz… but…" he turned towards their eldest brother and looked at him "… we can at least… save… big brother…" Loz turned toward the eldest and nodded, "Big… brother… please save… mother… then… she can save us…" The eldest of the three looked at them wide eyed and became frantic on the inside, "What… are you talking about…?" "We mean… reviving you… brother…" replied the longer haired man. "Yazoo… and I… have made our… decision… even if… if it means… the remainder or… of our lives…" remarked the youngest.

Yazoo and Loz put their hands on their brother's shoulder and they all glowed a faint green. From the feet up Yazoo and Loz began to disappear and the eldest brother became more and more solid. "No…" replied the eldest brother, "You can't…" "Don't… forget us, Kadaj…" said Loz as he completely disappeared. "Save mother… for us…Kadaj…" said Yazoo as he left this world as well. Kadaj fully became flesh and bone again, but now he was alone… all alone. The newly reborn Kadaj felt weak and collapsed on the floor. As his body regained its strength he thought to himself for a while before passing out. _I'll bring her back…mother…she'll bring me back my family…my brothers…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The setting sun could be seen in Cloud's mirrors as he drove against the ruined terrain of the Midgar outskirts. The wind flew fiercely through his blond hair as he made his way back to Tifa's bar. His most recent assignment was to deliver chocobo greens to Kalm for some rich family who had one for a pet. _Boko…I think that was its name… _Recently, the need for a delivery boy had dropped with the times. Quicker, more reliable methods of transport were being made constantly along with the fact that they could deliver in bulk.

Cloud didn't mind the lack of work; it gave him a reason to take a break once in a while. Unfortunately, it also meant a lack of money. When Cloud and his friends defeated Sephiroth the first time, the Gil they had earned in their travels was split up between the eight of them. Vincent gave his share to Cid to help him with his "Sierra" project; Vincent felt he had no need for it. Nanaki also helped fund it, but with whatever he had left after putting a lot of his share into his home in Cosmo Canyon. Cait Sith, who had revealed himself as Reeve but only to Cloud, had used his share to retire. Yuffie had gone off and done who-knows-what with her share. Barret tried to open an oil company but couldn't quite afford it. Cloud, of course, offered whatever Barret needed to begin his new business. Barret told him that he would be paid back but Cloud never bothered asking for it back. Tifa re-opened her bar in another part of Midgar and was left with a decent amount. Cloud began helping her and even though business was slow they had enough money together to make up for it. After over two years though, they were running out of Gil and business never seemed to improve.

His bike bounced as the terrain switched from the rocky outskirts to the cracked streets of Midgar. The city's renovation had been coming along nicely until Sephiroth's second coming. Debris littered the city from the battle atop the Shin-Ra building. Cloud felt guilty about the lives taken from the ordeal but he knew he wasn't the cause.

Reaching the inner city, which had luckily taken almost no damage, he stopped at individual houses along the way. One by one he knocked on their doors and went in for a few minutes. At each home Cloud was greeted by a pair of adults and they would converse with the enigma of a man. Only seconds into the conversations small footsteps could be heard running up or down stairs to the front. Young familiar faces, sometimes two, came running to Cloud's side to hug him. The orphans were always happy to see their blond caretaker again. After all the orphans were cured of the geostigma the adults and other parents no longer feared them and the orphans were being adopted constantly. Eventually, only one remained.

All the children waved at Cloud as he mounted his bike and drove off. Some of the parents gave him food so he had to get back home while it was fresh. He wove through the traffic at normal speed as rush hour was picking up. Although, rush hour in Midgar consisted of people walking down the streets instead of in cars. Cloud made a weekly trip to visit the children and made sure they were alright with their new families. He still worried about them, but as time passed he felt more relieved.

Pulling into the garage behind Tifa's bar Cloud noticed a brown-haired boy through one of the windows. He ran out of his room the second he saw Cloud causing a faint smile to creep along Cloud's face. He turned off the vehicle and dismounted. He was going to carry everything in himself but the boy came out to offer his aid. "It's about time you came back! Where were you? Need a hand with that?" questioned Denzel. "Heh, how about we get everything in first. Ok?" Cloud replied. Denzel nodded and took two bags from Cloud's arms. The bags Denzel took weren't particular heavy but Cloud noticed the young boy struggling a bit to carry them.

Once inside, Cloud and Denzel put away the food as Tifa walked in. "Looks like your finally back." "Have there been any calls for me?" "No, not really." she responded. Cloud had the serious look which screamed out 'INNER DILEMMA' plastered all over his face. Tifa walked over to him and pulled him by the arm into the next room. She forcefully sat him onto a couch and threw him a blanket. "Stop worrying so much about it! Forget about your problems for now and get some rest, you've been gone forever." She demanded with a stern voice. "But…" "NO! No excuses. I don't want to hear it. Go to sleep and I'll wake you later." Tifa was determined to keep him there so Cloud decided it was best to submit to her. After all, it had been a long trip. "Alright, but only for a little while. Don't let me sleep too long." "Ok. I'll wake you once I've prepared something for us all to eat. But really get some rest!" With that, she turned around and went about her business.

Denzel stood next to the doorway giggling silently. "Oh, shut up you!" Cloud yelled as he threw a pillow at him. Denzel scurried off as the young man laid down on the couch. Within minutes, Cloud had dozed off and wouldn't be returning for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon had already risen as Kadaj awoke. He was still sore but could stay conscience at least. Stumbling towards the edge, he tried to remember where he had hid his motorcycle. Last he remembered; he was fleeing from the traitor and wound up at the highway. That's where it was, under the highway where it couldn't be seen.

Somehow he managed to find the energy to make his way to his bike at the bottom of the Shin-Ra building. Unfortunately, he found his Souba along the way. His poor blade had been left outside unprotected from the weather for who-knows how long. Rust had ruined the blades and the whole sword itself had become weaker overall. If he was going to revive mother, he needed to fix it. If not, he would be defenseless against those who would stop him.

He couldn't go anywhere nearby, he would be recognized. The next town over would suffice. As he drove off he noticed how little fuel was left. Everyone and everything seemed to be against him but he would prevail. It was enough to reach the next town, and once he got there he would repair his Souba and proceed to finding a solution.

As he though to himself on the way to the next town, an interesting idea entered his mind. Instead of just fixing his weapon, why not rebuild it with new abilities. Yes, the strengths of his enemies could become his own.

Although his body was sore and weakened, his ambition still burned strong.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. BTW, if you didn't know. This chapter's like a "so far in our story" kind of thing. Stuff will actually happen in the next chapter. 3rd at the latest.

Oh, and can I get at least one review to know that someone at least read it. I couldn't care less if it's a flame. I just want to know I exist.


	2. Restore

Alright, no reviews. Apparently I don't exist. Oh well, I like writing anyway...even if i do only update once a few months. Well, chapter 2 is here. I don't now if the 70+ people who read chapter one actually cared but for those of you who did. Here's the next one.

Quick note: I thought Denzel acted serious in the movie because he knew he was fatally sick. So now that he's not I made him very childish. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: Oh, I still don't own Final Fantasy 7 but I still worship it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Restore

The young man walked into the first shop and pulled out his rusted souba. "I need this fixed. Someone outside told me you could repair it." Kadaj said with a flat tone. "Sorry son, you're thinking of the wrong shop. The shop at the very end is the one you're looking for." replied the owner.

As Kadaj turned to leave the shopkeeper called him back. "Now wait just a second child. You're telling me you're not interested in what _I _have?" said the shopkeep in a fake hurt voice. Turning only his head so half of his face could be seen, the silver-haired youth spoke back in a mocking tone "And what could _you _possibly have that could interest me?" "Well, come take a look. Only the best materia you'll find around here!" replied the shopkeep determined to make a sale. _Materia…power born from the lifestream... _ Kadaj thought before completely turning to him and walking back to the counter, "Show me what it is you have." "Excellent, I'm sure you'll be satisfied with what I have." the shopkeep pulled up a box from under the counter and continued his pitch in an even more excited voice, "You'll have to go halfway across the continent if you wanted better! But even so, you'd need materia to protect you along the way." He opened the box and inside was a multitude of different colored spheres, although mainly green. "Most magic materia you see here I've personally made myself and I _guarantee _that they're top of the line! Anything else you see was sold to me and has been tested to make sure they are in working order."

Kadaj picked one up and held it to the light admiring its translucency. Putting it on his wrist, the youth tried to force the material onto his wrist but it wouldn't cooperate. Kadaj handed it back to the owner angrily "Why can I not assimilate it? What is wrong with this material?" "Why, you don't even have any armor, child. You can't just _use _material on your own. You need armor or a weapon that can focus its energy." replied the shopkeep. Kadaj held his souba up again "How about this? Can this focus it?" he asked. The shopkeep took it and inspected it for a minute before replying "Well, it has no slots for material on it…but even if it did it's too damaged to even focus it anyway." Kadaj let out a loud, agitated growl into the air which drew the attention of some of the people walking past the shop. "Now hold up, child. I'm sure if you ask old Jonathan two shops down, he'll be happy to add slots to it when he repairs it. In fact, here." the shopkeep pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it, "Me and Jonathan have been working of a new materia pattern on weapons. If you don't mind, we could use yours as our first prototype." The owner handed Kadaj his blade back along with the note before putting the materia away. The youth took them and stared at the owner for a second. "No need to thank me, child." said the owner unprovoked. "Alright, I won't." and with that, Kadaj left the shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Cloud. Wake up! Helloooo? Cloud!" The ex-SOLDIER turned tot he annoying voice breaking his rest to find Denzel starring and poking at him. "come on, get up! Tifa says dinner will be ready soon!" cried the small boy. "Alright, alright. Tell Tifa I'll be right there." Cloud replied groggily as he got up. With a stretch and a loud yawn Cloud made his way to the kitchen where Denzel was already waiting at the table and Tifa was putting the finishing touches to their meal. Taking a seat, he noticed Tifa had gone out of her way to make the meal presentable. New dishes and tableware was out; or at least ones he'd never seen before. "They're for you. I thought we should celebrate your return. You have been away pretty long." said Tifa noticing Cloud inspecting the new dishes. "How long has it been?" Cloud asked. "Well...about two weeks now. Me and Denzel thought you ran off to the chocobo ranch to secretly raise racing chocobos again." replied Tifa as she and Denzel giggled. The young man threw them a glare through his red cheeks as he remembered his little racing problem a while back and how Denzel laughed himself silly when Tifa told stories about it.

Tifa placed their meals on the table and sat down as well. Denzel got right to eating and almost got halfway through before Cloud and Tifa had even begun. Cloud took a bite and enjoyed it very much. Years of working at a bar really showed off in her cooking. As they were eating Cloud noticed Tifa glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye, although she looked down instantly once their eyes met. It happened a couple times during the dinner and every time she had the same expecting look on her. "Tifa, that was delicious! Could I have more?" asked Denzel holding his empty plate at her in a childish way. She smiled at the goofy boy and got up to get him more. "Thank you, Tifa." finished Denzel. Cloud suddenly realized what Tifa wanted. She wanted him to comment on the food. The swordsman felt stupid and guilty and his inconsideration; as he should. For the remainder of the meal Cloud tried to say something but every time he tried his mouth seemed to lose the ability to speak. He was not good at this kind of thing at all.

Once the had finished Tifa picked up all the plates and began to wash them silently. Denzel shot up and ran to the doorway. He turned before leaving and thanked Tifa before running up to his room. Only Cloud, Tifa, and the awkward silence between them were left in the kitchen. Standing up, Cloud made his way to the door leading out to the backyard. He stopped when he passed Tifa at the sink. Feeling his presence behind her, she stopped washing the dishes and just left the water running over the cup she held in her hand. She kept her back to him as she looked down at the suds forming and waited for some sort of response from the stoic figure. Cloud swallowed his pride and finally gave her the compliment she hoped for. "Thank you, Tifa...for dinner. It was...very...good."he finally said. Tifa turned and smiled at him. She couldn't see his face and what he said did come out kind of weird but she knew he meant well. She put down the cup and dried her hands on a rag. Wrapping her arms around him from behind she hugged him tightly like a an overgrown teddy bear. "You're welcome!" she replied rather lively. The swordsman was startled at first but got used to it and put one of his hands over hers. They stood there a while and merely enjoyed the moment.

"Ewwwww! Gross!" cried a voice from the stairs. The pair turned and saw the miscreant at the top of the stairs peeking down at them. "Denzel you brat!" yelled Tifa. Grabbing the wet rag on the counter, she threw it as hard as she could at him. The young boy ran up and barely got away from the incoming rag. Tifa crossed her arms and fumed a bit when she heard a low laugh come from the blond man next to her. She faced him and was delighted to see that for the first time in almost three years he had finally laughed again. She missed his laugh, it made her feel like he was regaining his radiance. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "Heh, I should probably get back to the dishes." Tifa said. "Alright, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." responded Cloud as he continued to the door. "Ok." Tifa replied as he walked outside and she continued with the dishes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kadaj entered the weapon shop and walked over to the counter. No one was there at first but the youth noticed a small bell on the counter. He looked around and there was no one there so he tried it. Three times the little bell rung before a voice could be heard from a back room. "Yes! Yes! Hold your horses!" yelled the voice. "I have no horses. What are you talking about?" replied Kadaj confused. A few moments later a greasy man covered in black soot walked out wiping his hands with a cloth. "It's a joke, boy. Now, what can I do for you?" he asked. Kadaj put his broken souba on the counter and handed the shopkeeper the note from the other shopkeep. "You are Jonathan, right? The old materia seller told me you could fix this. He also said you could put materia slots onto it." Examining the note, the shopkeeper fiddled with his goatee then picked up the souba.

After a few minutes of looking it over Kadaj was beginning to become impatient and paced around the small room. "Alright, it'll be tough but I reckon I can do it. With the repairing, adding of slots, and the overall upgrade to the blade...I'd say about 7500 gil or so should cover it. Will you be paying up front?" asked the shopkeeper after making the calculations. "What's gil?" kadaj inquired. "Stop playing, boy. I'll need it up front." the shopkeeper replied annoyed. "What are you talking about old man? What are gil?" "Gil, boy! Money! Currency! What do you take me for? A fool? Now pay me or stop wasting my time!" yelled Jonathan. Kadaj strolled over to the counter casually and looked the shopkeeper in the eyes "You may be a fool to me but I am anything but wasting your time. I need this weapon repaired and you will do it." "Hmph, only if you pay me, boy." replied the shopkeeper. Kadaj stood up strait with shaking fist as he rage was filling him. He had no idea what gil was much less where to get it. "Fine, how many did you want?" he asked with a harsh tone. "7500 exactly. I won't spare _you _so much as one gil anymore." the shopkeeper answered with a tone to rival Kadaj's. "Where can i get these gil, then?" "Figure it out yourself! Look at me. I run a business. If kids were more active these days and got a job of their own maybe you would at least know what money is! You at least look like you're in shape. Go be a bodyguard or something!" yelled the greasy owner. Kadaj turned and walked towards the door "So be it. I'll return soon with your...money. You begin working on my blade though."

With that Kadaj left the shop in a foul mood and looked around for weaklings to protect. He saw a few that were heading out of town and decided to try to offer his abilities.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eh, i tried. I don't think I did too bad but I feel my weakness lies in the way i write, not so much the story. But I could be very wrong. And like I said in ch.1, the first two chaps are kinda setting up the story. Action soon. Mmmmmm, action. I wouldn't mind a review or two, btw. It kinda lets me know to keep writing. Flames welcomed too.


	3. Rescue

Oh, thank god. Tweaking reviews! Sry I take so long to update but I really have trouble writing and I tend to get preoccupied. Lukily, i've finished my last year of school so I can write a whole lot more now. W00t!

Thanks Nentikobe: Although I admit it had slipped my mind that Edge was good ways away from the ShinRa building I earnestly didn't know Kadaj was the youngest. Also, I wanted to make it seem like he was self-sufficient and never needed to know the concept of money. My bad.

Note: The whole revival thing made Kadaj more or less a normal human. So basically, he's no longer technically a Sephiroth clone. He looks the same, he acts the same (or as close as I can portray it), he can still do the same physical things he could but he lost any powers he may have had from being a Sephiroth clone (i.e.: no longer able to assimilate materia). Oh, and somehow a paragraph disappeared when I posted chapter 2, Kadaj is in Kalm for those of you who didn't figure it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy 7 except the products I bought. Those are mine to do with as I please! (uses disk 2 to play Frisbee with his dog)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Rescue

It was cold. Too cold for this time for this time of the year. Perhaps her clothing wasn't cutting it? The other townsfolk haven't begun to notice the cold so maybe the problem lay with her.

It was midday and her father had sent his young daughter to Midgar to get a special kind of spice only made in Edge (heh heh, i remembered this time) among some other things. He could have driven there himself but apparently that was too much work so his brilliant idea of sending her was the solution. She who couldn't drive so would have to walk the whole way there.

Fortunately for her, a friend, who she really only knew through someone else, had been heading that way and gave her a ride there. He didn't mind her that much so she had made it to Edge easily. The downside to this was he wasn't going to stay nearly as long as her so she had to find her own way back.

An hour later after grueling haggling and searching yielded a week's worth of the spice and everything else she needed at some pretty good prices. This was especially important since her father had barely sent her with enough for the spices at regular price. Now the only question was how to get back? She spent a good twenty minutes searching for anyone she knew heading back to no avail. In the end, her only way back was to walk so walk she did.

Now, after walking more than she liked in her average day she was getting tired and just wanted to get home to sleep. The cold air, although bothering her a lot, was probably for the best since be sweating like crazy otherwise. She'd rather freeze than be all sweaty and gross. Passing familiar rock formations and hills she was glad to finally be close to reaching Kalm.

She had no real problem walking alone in deserted plains like this, it was the distance that got to her. A martial artist at Kalm by the name of Zangan had taken her under his wing saying he saw talent in her. Sure enough she had become quite good but she kept feeling like he was trainer her to be like one of his earlier pupils. Either way, she was good enough to take care of herself except during long trips like this. She would just get way too tired to be able to fight bac-

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What do you think Gwen?" an oversized man asked walking out from behind a rock.

A second man came out from another rock her. "It seems we have a lost little girl. Do you think she knows it's dangerous walking out here by herself, Lan?" replied the second man beginning to circle around her. The first man did the same and they looked like a pair of sharks around their prey.

"Hey, guys. Look, I don't have any money. I'm broke." she said trying to find a way to back away from them but finding no escape.

"Oh really? What a pity. Well, we have to take something don't we?" the first man said grabbing her arm. The bags she was holding in that arm fell to the ground as the second man approached her.

"Let go!" she yelled trying to struggle against the brute but she was out of energy. The second man took hold of her other arm making her drop the rest of her bags.

"I think we hit the jackpot with this one!" he exclaimed.

She tried to keep struggling but she knew she couldn't win. Only a miracle could help her at this point...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kadaj saw Kalm in the distance as he returned from taking a few workers to some mountain fort on the other side of the continent. The whole journey was very agitating as the workers couldn't defend themselves against _anything_. Kadaj managed to fend off the weak creatures that attacked even without a weapon but the whole ordeal was just so pointless. He had hardly made any money at all from them. Apparently, the money they had was going towards some war effort or whatnot. In the end he had made a meager 300 gil.

It was dusk and the orange glow of the setting sun was bothering his eyes. He held up a hand to cover them when he noticed something in the distance, a strange creature moving around in an even stranger manner. As he got closer he realized it was a creature but instead three people struggling. There were two men who seemed to be wrestling with a young girl. Kadaj merely walked by as the girl was being assaulted but one of the men noticed him and turned towards him.

"Dammit! Someone saw us!" yelled one of the assaulters.

"Don't just stand there! Get him! He might go back and get help!" replied the second man.

"Please help me! They're trying to mug me! HELP!" screamed the young girl from under one of the men.

_What are these idiots talking about? Why would I help her?_ Kadaj thought to himself but one of the men charged at him. The assaulter produced a knife from behind him and took a stab towards Kadaj. The knife was easily dodged as Kadaj grabbed the man's arm and broke it at the elbow. The assaulter screamed with pain but before Kadaj let go he took the knife and broke the man's arm again between the elbow and wrist. The oversized man fell to the ground clutching his arm (which now bent in three places) as the youth looked down upon him.

"The hell? You little bastard!" screamed the second assaulter as he charged at Kadaj as well. Unfortunately, a knife flew into his shoulder with enough force to stop him in his tracks and knock him unto the floor.

"Hmph, you fools are no challenge at all. I can't see what it is about you the town fears so much. Pathetic, really." Kadaj said with a smug look.

The young girl stood up wearily and walked over to Kadaj as best she could. Kadaj half-expected to be attacked by her as well but she bowed instead. He looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face as she stood strait and beamed at him.

"Thank you so much! I was afraid they were going to take everything from me. Even kill me! I don't know how I could thank you. Actually, here; take this. It's not much but it's all I have." She said handing over a small handful of coins. Kadaj hesitantly took it and counted it quickly. _A mere 20 gil? _He looked back at her and she was still beaming at him.

"That was an awesome throw you made with the knife. How did you do that?" she asked.

"I missed."

"Oh…"

It was starting to get a little creepy so he started to take a few steps back when she suddenly lunged at him throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered a bit wondering what she was doing and was going to try and pull her off when he noticed cut marks on her.

"Thank you so much! I won't forget it!" she exclaimed before letting go. She limped over to her bags when Kadaj suddenly spoke back to her.

"You're hurt." He told her. She looked at the cuts on her arms and the small gash on her side. "You should hurry back to the town and have those injuries looked at."

"Thanks, I will." She replied picking up her bags and beginning to walk on. "Thanks again." And with that was on her way to Kalm. Once she was farther away she waved once more to Kadaj and disappeared in the distance.

_Why did I say that? Why did I even care that she was hurt? Hmm, this traveling must be getting to me. Besides, it's not like I fought them to protect her. I fought because they attacked me. _Kadaj thought until something occurred to him.

"Speaking of…" Kadaj said looking back to the two assaulters squirming on the ground. "She couldn't have been the only person you've attacked …which means…"

He reached down and went through one of the men's pockets until he found a pouch with coins in it. He counted a total of 568 gil inside the pouch and was most satisfied.

"Hmm, I'm sure there are others like you running around the town, aren't there? Well, I think I just found a new way to make gil." Kadaj turned his sights on the men again with a cruel grin "Of course, you two won't have the pleasure of living past today so you won't have to worry about running into me again."

The two men stared at the youth with horror as he looked back at them with cold, merciless eyes. In time, two blood curling screams filled the air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that was Chapter 3: Rescue. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I made it easier to read. Any questions, comments, or concerns; stuff it. That's what reviews are for. : D

(dog brings back disk 2 in better shape than when it was thrown) o.O


End file.
